S
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3 (S&M). Synopsis Sun has struggles in finishing his Trial, and realizes the anger behind Mimikyu, and the reason why Tapu Bulu destroyed the store. The Trial Captains gather up, with Hau accompanying them, to face Team Skull. Just as they are to negotiate, Guzma has three extraterrestrial creatures surround them. Chapter Plot Ilima speaks with Hau at the Trainers' School on Melemele Island. Hau heard Ilima was going to Ula'ula Island, and wants to accompany him. He heard Ilima's talk about invading Team Skull's base. He admits he wanted to battle Ilima to train his new Pokémon, Popplio, whom he obtained from Professor Kukui. Ilima takes that in consideration, while Hau explains his grandfather was concerned about Team Skull, and wanted to help Ilima and his friends in that. Hau tells that his grandfather, Hala, taught a person how to battle, and that person is one of Team Skull's members. Hau explains Hala feels guilt, for he failed to teach that person that winning and being the best is not everything. Ilima sees the Island Kahuna have been acting slowly against that concern, but now sees the reason behind that. Hau confirms Hala's words that not everything lies in winning battles, for he can go surfing with Mantine. Even in battles, Hau believes there's a lot of fun testing and facing challengers with different strategies. Hau exclaims if one loses, it is a frustrating feeling, but it is not the end of the world. Ilima smiles, and believes Hau might have a better chance at speaking with Team Skull. Thus, the two decide to go to Ula'ula Island. However, before they do, Hau asks Ilima to buy some malasada, to calm down the hostility. Meanwhile, Sun, at the abandoned Thrifty Megamart, uses Rotom to block Mimikyu's attack. Rotom shouts out he is not a shield to protect Sun, who claims that was not done on purpose. Rotom warns Mimikyu is not even damaged, since its ability, Disguise, caused the Inferno Overdrive to hit its shroud. Sun is displeased that his Z-Move failed, and questions if he could win with ordinary attacks. Mimikyu attacks again, but Sun uses Rotom to protect himself, pointing that Mimikyu is attacking him rather then Dollar. Sun asks Mimikyu if it is mad that he invaded its territory. Lillie realizes Sun is right about that, and believes that is the same reason Tapu Bulu destroyed this building, since humans invaded its territory. Rotom speaks that there was a Tapu Village, with lots of trees, that powered Tapu Bulu. At first, humans did respect the place of the Guardian Deity, but, eventually, they ignored that and built the store. Sun sees they could leave to calm Mimikyu down, but realizes he won't be able to take the picture. Sun also sees Mimikyu is trying to pull them to the center of the store, but notes if it is angry for them invading its territory, it would've attacked them the moment they entered the store. Sun remembers he did insult Mimikyu for its creepy appearance, and believes Mimikyu is angry because of that. Lillie believes that is the case, while Rotom understands Mimikyu dresses like that to befriend humans. Rotom continues, stating Mimikyu's appearance scared humans. To befriend people, Mimikyu began dressing as Pikachu, but nothing changed, and it made Mimikyu angrier. It eventually settled into this place, and Rotom believes it was drawn by Tapu Bulu's anger. Lillie mutters Mimikyu being despised in its true form, and trying to be someone else to be liked, yet still being hated. She shouts out she understands Mimikyu's feelings. To fix this, Sun offers Mimikyu a place in his team. Lillie and Rotom are surprised, while Sun admits Mimikyu still looks creepy. However, he reminds that staying in this place will only make it angrier and humans won't understand it at all. Thus, he believes it is best for it to go outside and meet humans; for even if they would still be frightened of it, Sun will let them know it is not a bad Pokémon to be scared of. He also reminds there will still be people that will despise it, but he claims they could simply ignore that people, for it does not have to be liked by everyone. Mimikyu stands still, as Rotom and Lillie believe Mimikyu is actually thanking Sun. Sun understands, and Rotom advises him to take a picture of Mimikyu, then catch it. Thus, Sun holds Mimikyu to have Rotom take a picture of it. Once done, Sun throws his Poké Ball to catch Mimikyu, whom he nicknames "Franc". Lillie repeats "Franc", as Sun explains its disguise got messed up. Sun wants to tell Acerola he finished the Trial, but the camera was destroyed. Rotom takes the camera, and finding Acerola's e-mail address, he sends the photo to her. Rotom replies Acerola replied to e-mail, deeming Sun worthy to deliver the Mirage Berry to Tapu Bulu. Suddenly, Sun is in shock, as he remembers he left the Mirage Berry on Professor Kukui's boat. Lillie is concerned about Professor Kukui, his wife and Moon, but Sun believes the trio is fine, since Moon is a talented, gutsy girl. Lillie sees he is right, and even admires her, remembering how she protected her Nebby. To solve the Mirage Berry problem, Sun calls upon the Poké Ride Stoutland. He explains to Lillie some of his courier jobs involve search of items, and has Stoutland find them among places, knowing how powerful its sense of smell is. He is certain Stoutland will find the berry, since he did have it smell the berry. Sina and Dexio overhear Sun, and wonder if he'll help them. As he rides Stoutland, Sun attributes his success of the Trial to Rotom, believing he would not solve the problem without its help. Lillie is amazed by Rotom's function to translate Pokémon speech. Sun is glad to know why the abandoned Thrifty Megamart was destroyed, thanks to Franc. Rotom denies Mimikyu told Rotom about this, and states the Pokémon in Lillie's bad told it that. Lillie is shocked that Nebby told Rotom that, who explains other Tapu Pokémon are also linked to the forests. Sun hopes Nebby will actually be able to calm the Tapu Pokémon down, without the use of the Mirage Berry. Sun opens Lillie's bag, despite her permission, only for them to see Nebby in a different form. Lillie is certain this is Nebby, but Sun wonders if it is even listening to them. Lillie sees Nebby is asleep, and Rotom believes this is a form, like that of a cocoon. Suddenly, Rotom receives another message from Acerola, stating they should return to the facility. Meanwhile, the four Trial Captains have stopped. Kiawe asks Acerola is this Po Town, who confirms that, pointing at the shady house, which is Team Skull's base. Mallow asks them to wait until Ilima arrives, who should arrive soon. Regardless, Lana ignores them and enters the town. The rest hear someone skulking, and turn around to see Ilima and Hau. Mallow tells the two not to scare her like that, while Ilima introduces Hau, Hala's grandson and a powerful ally, to others. As Hau hi-fives Acerola, Mallow reminds they just came here to talk, not to fight. Ilima explains Hau's power lies in his introduction. Lana walks by Team Skull grunts, who yell out she wants to fight. This provokes Lana to fight, but is held back by Mallow. Kiawe explains they came to parlay, and Ilima adds they wish to speak with Guzma. The grunts dismiss them, claiming Guzma would never speak to them. However, Guzma, at the balcony, accepts their presence. Hau shows they brought some malasada as a peace offering, which amuses Guzma, who will allow to speak to them, if "they get into the house safely". Suddenly, three mysterious creatures surround Hau and the Trial Captains. Sun, at the orphanage house, wakes up, and hears the kids giggling, as they are playing with a Spoink device. Sun is annoyed and takes the device, asking when did they take this from his bag. The kids are angry at Sun for spoiling their fun, and Sun has them leave the house, even against their claims that is their house. Sun sighs, and touches the device, seeing Hala paid him the delivery of Mirage Berry to Tapu Lele. Seeing Lillie, Nebby and Rotom are asleep, Sun pulls his shirt up, revealing passbooks glued with sellotape to his belly. He counts the money he has accumulated and saved, and to reach his goal, he needs 100 thousand dollars. Debuts Pokémon *Sun's Mimikyu *Cosmoem Gallery Category:Sun & Moon volume 3 chapters